


Bread Crusts

by Magiccatprincess



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Episode 11, mentions of growing up in poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: It started with Doug noticing something about Kirill's lunch. From then on he started noticing a lot of things about his partner.





	Bread Crusts

It was during a lunch break in the first week of their partnership when Doug noticed it. Something not _exactly_ peculiar about his partner, but something the detective wasn’t very pleased with. 

Doug eyed the plastic Tupperware box Kirill just opened, taken aback by its’ contents. “Is that all you’re having?”

“Hmm?” Kirill hummed, dipping bread crust into the little cup of mayonnaise. “Oh yeah, this is a thing my sister invented!” He beamed, clearly proud of his sister’s clever idea. “You save up all the bread crusts of the week, and then you can take those with a sauce as a lunch. Smart huh?”

“Yeah...” Doug nodded slowly. “Smart.”

The next day Doug brought an extra red bean paste bread with him to work. Just in case.

It was after that moment that Doug started observing his partner for more signs. Doug knew it often seemed like he didn’t listen, but that was far from the truth. He wasn’t blind to the fact that his new partner’s background was... almost eerily similar to his first partner’s.

Doug started noticing more and more things about Kirill. 

Kirill was fast and knew how to fight. He was fit. He had to be to pass the psychical exams for the police academy. But Kiril was also small. Slender in a way that was just a few steps away from being skinny. 

* * *

Without Doug realizing it, it became a habit.

Whether it was heating up cup noodles or sharing his own lunch. Kirill didn’t seem to notice but always smiled and thanked him. Slowly their partnership changed into something else. After Kirill saved his life, there couldn't be a person in the word whose presence put him more at ease.

So when Kirill showed up at his house early in the morning Doug didn’t think much of it. “You are going to eat right?”

“Right...”

Not fully awake yet, Doug mentally paused. Noting the lack of energy in his partner’s voice. He turned around to look at Kirill and took in the younger man’s appearance. 

Doug had been noticing a lot about Kirill. Noticed how flashy yet powerful he was. Noticed that Kirill wasn;t always able to afford three meals a day. But lately Doug had been noticing a lot more about his partner. Noticed the way Kirill’s eyes lit up when he was happy. Noticed how much Kirill cared about people in need. How he always give his all to help.

Even at his most foolish, there was this spark about Kiril.

One which was lacking right now.

Before Doug could ask if something happened, Kirill launched into a story about this hypothetical situation. 

While Kirill spoke Doug turned around and opened the fridge, in search for something they could have for breakfast. As he peered into the fridge, Doug realized something. He missed that energy when it was gone. Longed to see those beautiful blue light up.

Doug had been noticing a lot about his partner. How he was skinny but fit, how he always gave his all to solve a case and help people. As he did so Doug noticed something about himself.

Noticed that his heart beat just a little bit faster whenever Kirill smiled at him. How his nerves were just a more soothed when he and Kirill entered a dangerous situation together.

“Danger is part of the job.” He replied to Kirill’s question, absently tapping the side of his head. Yes... Doug didn’t know when it happened, but somewhere along the line... He'd fallen for his partner. “And I like this job quite a bit.”

Kirill let out a soft sigh, not satisfied with the answer. “But it’s dangerous.”

Doug hummed and searched to his fridge. Something was clearly bothering Kirill. But for some reason Kirill was being vague about it. Frowning, Doug glared at the beer bottles. What kind of danger was Kirill talking about? In the end it didn’t matter. “But you’ll protect me right? That’s what partners are for.”

There was more he could say, but Doug never was good with words. Perhaps now wasn’t the right time. He could create the time though. “All I have here is red bean bread and beer. Want to go out for breakfast?”

Kirill was silent for several moments. Eyes wide and his lips curled in a watery smile. “I want to stay here.”

“Take out this early?” Doug raised an eye brow. Before he could comment Kirill blurted out something about a day off and ran out of the apartment. Odd, but perhaps it was better like this. Doug had a lot to think about too.  


End file.
